


To The Drive In! (AKA Malec First Date at the Local Drive In Theatre)

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Secret Crush, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: What starts out as a brother/sister hang out at the local drive in theatre turns into running into a secret crush and more for one particular Alec Lightwood (AKA I suck at summaries but this has lots of fluffiness/cuteness)





	To The Drive In! (AKA Malec First Date at the Local Drive In Theatre)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for months now (No seriously, I went to the local drive in here and thought, "Oh hey this would be a great idea for a Malec AU fic). But due to life and everything, this story didn't come into fruition until now. I hope you enjoy and as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Much love to all!

“Remind me again why your boyfriend couldn’t come with you, Izzy? And why you didn’t want to just borrow my car? Why did I have to come with you?”

Izzy rolled her eyes at her big brother but then gave him a winning smile. “Because I’m not coming to a drive in theater to watch movies by myself. That’s pathetic. And it’s Friday night and you were just going to stay at home doing nothing anyway. When is the last time we did something fun like this? Besides, for being such an amazing big brother, I’ve already said I’d pay for snackage tonight. And on top of that, Monday, I’m going to tell your crush about you.”

“I don’t need you to pay for...” Alec’s eyes widened and he turned his gaze to Izzy as soon as he parked his car in front of the large theater screen. “Excuse me? Crush? Who?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes, in clear view of Alec this time. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I am not an idiot. And neither is Jace, or Clary, or even Simon for that matter. We all know you have a huge crush on--Mmph!” She finished as Alec covered her mouth.

“Don’t say his name, don’t you dare.”

Isabelle pulled his hand off and glared at him before she lowered the passenger side mirror to fix her lipstick. “He’s not Voldemort for God’s sake, Alec. He’s not going to hear us. I don’t get why you don’t just go talk to him. Clary says he’s really nice. Oh but wait.” She points her lipstick tube at him. “You know that though. Don’t you have him in like four of your seven classes this semester?” Alec stayed quiet, glaring at his windshield and Isabelle laughed. “I know my big brother. You’ve had plenty of opportunities to talk to him. Why haven’t you?”

“If we’ve come here tonight for you to pick on me about my love life, I will turn this car around and leave.”

“Fine, fine.” Isabelle held up her hands for peace. “No more talk about your crush, I promise. Well, at least for tonight.” She clarified and Alec groaned before she smiled, patting his cheek. “Let’s go grab snacks before the previews start.” She said, and he sighed but followed after her.

As the first movie was ending, Alec noticed Izzy wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore. A worried crease appeared on her face and she chewed her lip as she looked down at her phone. “Iz? What’s wrong?”

“What?” She blinked and looked up at him. “Oh. Um. Well.”

“What’s wrong?” He repeated and she chewed her lip another moment before she spoke up again.

“I need to make a phone call. Give me a second.” She murmured and got out of the car.

Alec frowned after her but stayed where he was. If she was gone for too long, then he would go after her. But she came back a moment later, looking even more worried as she got back in the car. “What happened?” 

 

“Alec, I have to go. Will you let me drive the car back?”

“Well sure but what’s wrong? Don’t you need me to come with you?”

“No, I mean it’s nothing serious. Well, I just...” Isabelle cleared her throat, and looked embarrassed. “I just need to head back. I’ll explain everything later. Do you mind?”

Normally Alec would argue, or demand she tell him what the hell she was thinking. But the look on her face was serious so Alec got out of the car, motioning for the driver’s seat. When she got out, she kissed his cheek before getting in. “Be careful, Izzy.”

“I will. And I’ll call you in a bit.” She said before she backed out and drove off. 

Alec stood there feeling like a fool as the credits of the first movie appeared on screen. He remembered Jace was on a date with Clary that night but he didn’t want to be stuck there for who knew how long so he text Jace, explaining he needed a ride home. After a moment Jace text back, saying he’d come by with Clary to pick up Alec. Alec didn’t want to feel like a third wheel but it was better than being stuck there so he said, “Okay” and put his phone up again. 

Realizing it would be a few minutes before Jace even showed up, Alec headed inside to grab a drink and something to snack on since he and Izzy had finished the snacks they had bought together during the first movie. Thankfully the line wasn’t too long and Alec moved into place to wait. The sound of laughter behind him was the only warning he got before a body bumped into him.

“Oh I’m sorry. I wasn’t watching where--” The voice trailed off and Alec’s eyes widened as he realized who the guy was. The stranger smiled, speaking up again. “I know you, you’re in some of my classes. Alexander Lightwood, right? Oh, wait, you prefer Alec, don’t you?” He asked and waited while Alec stood there, mouth almost gaping, his brain short circuited. “Are you alright?”

“What?” Finally something clicked on again in Alec’s thought process and he spoke more clearly. “I mean, yes, yes I’m fine, thank you. And Alexander is fine, if you, ah, want to call me that. Magnus, right? Magnus Bane?”

“The one and only, at your service. And let it be said that you have a great name. But what a fun coincidence to find you here at the drive in. Are you here to watch Jurassic World?” 

“Ah, yeah. I mean I was. My sister and I came together but she had to go. I drove us so now I’m waiting on a ride.” Alec explained then felt like an idiot for sounding like a sucker, even though Izzy had been acting strangely and lending her his car had been Alec’s first instinct as her big brother.

“A caring brother even when you’re not in school. That’s refreshing to find out. Well, while you’re waiting for your ride, care to sit with me and watch the next movie?”

“Oh no I don’t want to interrupt your plans.”

“Nonsense, Alexander. I came with a couple of friends but they have their own vehicle since they tend to bail before the second movie. In fact, that’s who I was saying goodbye to when I bumped into you. I was going to grab some more popcorn and a drink. Want to share?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, yes, that would be great.” Alec clarified, telling his brain to keep the hell up.

“Great.” Magnus gave Alec an award winning smile and they waited in line together.

Not even five minutes later and Alec and Magnus were sitting on the roof of Magnus’ car, a box of popcorn between them, and a drink in each of their laps. “I never thought to watch a movie like this outside a car.” Alec confessed. He had been worried the combined weight of the two of them would somehow dent the roof of the car but Magnus had reassured him it was fine. The windows of the car were rolled down and the previews could be heard clearly enough. Most of the cars that had been there for the first movie had left, leaving only a few brave souls to watch the later movie. And since the other people were in their respective cars, Alec felt like he and Magnus were in their own little world, which was really nice.

 

“It’s not bad for the second movie. Since it’s almost winter, the cool air feels nice. But I bring a blanket too just in case.” 

Alec really didn’t want to ask this question but he felt the need to. “Do you come here often?”

Magnus blinked but then laughed and when Alec looked confused, he laughed a little harder. When moments passed and he finally got his mirth under control, he spoke again. “I’m sorry. The question you asked wasn’t funny per say. It just sounded like a really cheesy pick up line. It made me laugh.”

“Oh.” Alec’s face heated. “I-I didn’t mean.” He started, knowing he was stuttering, unable to stop it. “I wouldn’t dare hit on you.” And Alec immediately regretted his choice of words because Magnus looked like someone had kicked him. 

“That’s too bad. Because I would have accepted the cheesiness and returned it ten fold.”

“Please don’t be offended. I didn’t mean...Wait, I’m sorry. What?” Alec asked, confused again. “You...Want me to hit on you?”

Magnus smiled now, any hurt from previously before completely gone now. “Are you kidding me? Of course I do. Or I mean, I have no problem flirting with you first. I’ve been wanting to for months now.”

“I. You?” Alec managed, completely baffled now.

Magnus laughed again and cupped Alec’s face in his hands, leaning forward to give the other teen a kiss on the nose before he pulled back, dropping his hands. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you outside of our classes for a while now. But the moment was never right at school and I was always too chicken to approach you after your archery club gets out of practice. To be honest, Monday I was going to approach our organic chemistry teacher about partnering you and I up on the semester project so I’d have an excuse to talk to you.”

Alec was still staring at Magnus in surprised and it took him a minute, but he was able to speak up again finally. “That might have been an idea in my head I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to go through with too. And I have to confess that a couple of times I may have wandered by the cosmetology club in the hopes that you were there since I heard from my sister who heard from Clary that you liked to hang out there sometimes.”

Now Magnus was grinning. “And to think we didn’t approach each other sooner because we were too afraid what the other might think. I wonder what strings we pulled with fate to bring us here together, tonight.”

“I can thank my sister for my part in being here.”

“I can thank your sister too, then. I was dragged along by Ragnor and Catarina and I might have grumbled on the way here, but I owe them thanks too now. Listen, can I ask you a serious question now that we’re not really watching the movie?”

“Of course.”

“Well.” Magnus scooted a little closer, one hand casually coming up to rest on Alec’s shoulder. “Would it be wrong to say that I’ve been thinking about kissing you for a while now, especially more tonight now that we’re alone together and outside of school?”

“No, it’s not wrong. Because I might have been thinking along the same lines. So would it maybe be okay to kiss you in return?”

“Definitely.” Magnus said as they both leaned in to kiss. It was short, it was sweet, and it was perfect. When they both pulled back, Magnus grinned again. “We’re so cheesy.” He teased then leaned his head down to rest on Alec’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers together, both of them settling down to finish the movie.

When the credits were rolling, Alec received a text from Jace. “Hey Alec, ride’s here if you still want it. Clary saw you and Magnus together and didn’t want to interrupt. Way to go man, good for you for finally talking to the guy.” Alec rolled his eyes at the text, showing it to Magnus, who laughed, telling Alec he’d give him a ride home instead if he wanted that. Alec quickly text Jace back. 

“Thanks but no thanks. Magnus is going to give me a ride home.”

“Good. That way Clary and I can keep making out.”

Alec rolled his eyes again at that text from Jace and was about to put his phone up when he received a text from Izzy. “Hey big bro. I hear you and Magnus finally connected. Sorry for scaring you earlier but everything is fine. I had to pretend there was an emergency for the plan to work. Simon, Cat, and even Ragnor and I would have been disappointed if you and Magnus hadn’t at least spoken to each other.”

“That little...” Alec chuckled, and showed Magnus the text.

Magnus rolled his eyes but then grinned once more. “Guess we’ll have quite a few people to thank at school on Monday.” He murmured and even though there were people leaving now, he stayed put, wanting those extra few minutes with Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write another part to this. I'm not sure yet. I want to but I'll have to see. For now, I hope you liked the story and if you want to chat or love over Shadowhunters with me, I'm on twitter here: [@Ajenno](http://twitter.com/ajenno) Thank you!


End file.
